A laser source can be used for many things, including but not limited to testing, measuring, diagnostics, pollution monitoring, leak detection, security, pointer tracking, jamming a guidance system, analytical instruments, homeland security and industrial process control.
During use, the laser source can be positioned on a mounting base that supports the laser source and additional elements of a laser system. Unfortunately, the use of lasers can often generate substantial heat, which heats up the mounting base as well as the laser source, and which may affect the performance of the laser. Accordingly, it is necessary to efficiently remove heat from the laser and the mounting base.